Only Time Will Tell
by Lauren Ashleigh
Summary: After one drunken night together, Heero and Relena have... a little problem. Determined not to run away from his mistake, though, Heero agrees to move in with Relena. Can they survive eachother's company for the next 9 months? Or the years that follow? R
1. Surprise!

Only Time Will Tell  
  
Disclaimer: No mater how many times I wish and dream about it, I do not own Gundam Wing. Sunrise, Bandai, and TV Ashai have all the rights. I'm just a kid who gets kicks out of playing with the charas.  
  
Note: Slowly over time children began to mature faster. In the early AC period the drinking age was lowered to 18, and the age where children pass into adulthood down to 16. At this time, in year AC 201, another bill is on the floor to lower that age again to 15.  
  
Chapter one: Surprise!  
  
Heero's doorbell rang late in the afternoon. He left his work and went to answer it. He couldn't help but wonder who it was. He wasn't much for company. He opened the door. A shocked look covered his face. "Relena? What are you-"  
  
"Could I please come in Heero? We need to talk." She said solemnly. She was dripping wet. It was pouring outside. She didn't have a coat or an umbrella with her. This made Heero too curious to close the door.  
  
He moved out of the way and let her though. He went into the bathroom of his little one room apartment and grabbed a towel. When he came back into the sitting room Relena was dripping all over his couch.  
  
He handed her the towel and sat down next to her. He waited for her to begin.  
  
She took the still folded towel and whipped off her face, wet from both rainwater and tears. She stared at the deep green towel on her lap and shakily began. "Remember that night about two months ago?" She asked quietly.  
  
/Why did she bring /that/ up?/ He wondered, "What about it?"  
  
"Well um. I. you see. um. I'm. we're." She stuttered false start after false start. She let out a staggered sigh and looked at Heero, giving it one more try, "Congratulations, daddy."  
  
Heero jumped up. He started walking backwards, shaking his head, "No, it's a mistake. That night was a mistake. It's got to be a mistake!"  
  
Relena shook her head, "No, it's not."  
  
"Shiiiitttttt!" He said though clenched teeth. He frantically looked around. He needed to get out. He headed for the door. He reached out for the knob when she spoke.  
  
"You're not running away, are you?" She asked.  
  
He froze, his hand touching the knob. She was right. He was torn. Should he run from the responsibility he was in no way prepared to handle, or be a man and stay? His hand slowly dropped from the knob. He hesitivly turned around. Suddenly very light headed, he leaned up against the door.  
  
"What do you want to do? You could always-"  
  
Relena shook her head, "I'm not aborting this child."  
  
"What hen?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at him and then back down, "I was um. kind of hoping that you would move in with me, so that we could do this together."  
  
"What are you saying? That you want us to get married?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I just don't want to do this alone."  
  
"Relena, you know I don't love you, and us spending one night together won't change that."  
  
"Nine months is a long time." She said with a weak smile.  
  
"I. need to think. You go home, I'll meet you there later." He left his apartment, and Relena, sobbing on his couch.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Duo's door flew open, scaring the shit out of him, not literally. He chocked on his beer and looked up to the door. He watched Heero walk across his apartment and collapse into his recliner. He rested his elbows on his knees and his forehead on his knuckles.  
  
"Shit. I don't know what I'm going to do." He mumbled.  
  
Duo turned off the hockey game. He'd never seen Heero like this, it had to of been important.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened."  
  
Heero looked up, "I knocked up Relena."  
  
"Fuck!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"And now she wants me to move in and play daddy."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"At that party a few months back."  
  
"I remember. Dude, you two were so plastered!"  
  
"Think I would do that sober?"  
  
Duo leaned forward, "So how was it?"  
  
Heero shot him a questioning look.  
  
"The sex man!"  
  
"How should I know!? All I remember is waking up with a splitting headache and with her head on my chest. It scared the shit out of me! Come on Duo! You have to help me."  
  
"Sorry." Duo stood. He closed the still open door and headed for the kitchen.  
  
He came back with a liquor bottle and a shot glass. He poured him a shot, "Looks like you could use some help."  
  
Heero picked up the shot glass and stared at it. He finally put it back down, "No, that is what got me into this mess."  
  
Duo laughed, "Hey man don't worry. What are you going to do? Get wasted and get me pregnant?"  
  
Heero didn't need this. He inhaled the shot without so much as a cough and poured another. Three shots later he looked over at Duo, "Seriously what should I do?"  
  
Duo shrugged, I'm not exactly an expert in this field, but if you want my input I say stay. If you run you will never be able to forget, or stop wondering."  
  
Heero downed another shot. He looked to Duo, "Speaking from experience?"  
  
"Hell no! I would never be that stupid."  
  
Heero glared at him and poured another shot and then another. Duo took the bottle off the table.  
  
"Hey, I'm not done with that."  
  
"Well I am. Remember, you're driving. I'm not about to have some sniveling drunk crash at my place."  
  
Heero returned to his leaning forward position and sat there with his eyes closed. He hoped that the alcohol would numb his mind from the experience. He decided to get all his thinking in now before that happened.  
  
"Sorry about that last comment. I'm just saying that running isn't the answer. And I /do/ speak from experience there."  
  
"So I should go move in with her?"  
  
"If that's what it takes."  
  
He brought his hands back though his hair and looked up, "Now?"  
  
"Un-uh, I'm not having that kid be fatherless. Why not hang out here for a few hours and let the alcohol ware off. She'll kick your sorry ass out if you come back drunk."  
  
"I owe Wu Fei fifty bucks."  
  
"And this is relevant because."  
  
"I bet him that you would be the first of us to knock some chick up."  
  
"What, Quatre doesn't count?"  
  
"He's married."  
  
"Well then, it's good to know you think so highly of me."  
  
"You are the best candidate."  
  
"I resent that." Duo said. "At least it's good to know that I proved you wrong for once."  
  
Heero sighed. He laid back in his chair, forcing it to recline. He stared up at the ceiling; he didn't want to talk any more.  
  
Duo set the remote down on the chair's arm. "There's a good action movie on HBO and the game's on as well. Enjoy."  
  
Heero didn't show his gratitude. He did sit up and turn the TV on though. That was close enough to thank you to satisfy Duo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Relena came out of the bathroom adjacent to her room. She turned the bathroom light off and stopped cold. There was the silhouette of a man stretching across the floor. She followed the shadow to its source and let out a sign or relief. "Heero, don't scare me like that." She snatched up her bathrobe and put it on over her spaghetti strapped nightgown.  
  
"I thought about what you said." He said, not budging from his leaning position against the wall, "I'll move into a guest bedroom as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Remember Relena, this doesn't mean I love you, but I can't deny my responsibility."  
  
Relena went over to him and embraced him. Heero tensed up, fighting the embrace. "Thank you, I know how hard this is for you." She whispered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"I want you to come to the doctor's with me tomorrow." Relena said while buttering her toast.  
  
It had been only one week since Heero had moved in. He looked up from the newspaper, "Why's that?"  
  
"Because we are going to get to listen to the heartbeat."  
  
Heero shrugged, "Alright." He said.  
  
Relena smiled gratefully. "The appointment's at noon. And thanks for doing this."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Heero pulled up to the hospital in his totally restored 66' stingray vet. After parking it as far away from the hospital as he could he walked the long walk across the parking lot casually. On the inside though he was as nervous as a kid being grilled by his prom date's father.  
  
He asked the receptionist for directions and worked his way to the maternity ward. When he got to the doctor's office Relena was already there. She was lying down on the bed in a hospital gown. He looked over to him and smiled, "Hi."  
  
"Hi." He muttered.  
  
"Excited?"  
  
Heero shrugged. In reality he was terrified. He was hoping that it was all some terrible mistake and that he could move out and go on with his life. He was still in denial of what was really happening.  
  
The doctor came in shortly after. After the introductions where Heero's title was "the father" they got under way.  
  
Heero moved over by Relena to get a better look at what the doctor was doing. She set some devise on her abdomen. An extremely fast "woish woish" sound filled the room.  
  
"What is that?" Heero asked.  
  
"That's your baby's heartbeat." The doctor replied.  
  
"But it's so fast."  
  
"All babies' heartbeats are."  
  
Heero felt something on his hand. He looked down and watched Relena intertwine her fingers with his. She smiled happily at him. He returned a very small one as she squeezed his hand.  
  
She looked over to the doctor, "Can we get a recording of this?" She asked.  
  
Heero's own heart began to pound. It wasn't a dream, he was living the nightmare. Might as well bust out the pink and blue ribbons and announce it to the world. He was going to be a father. The thought was so frightening that he thought he would pass out.  
  
Relena felt his trembling, "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
He nodded, not trusting his voice. He broke his hand loose and went outside of the room. He sat in one of the blue chairs and lowered his head. His title to the doctor repeated it's self over and over in his head:  
  
The father.  
  
Relena came out of the doctor's office about fifteen minutes later. She was back in her skirt suit. She looked down to where Heero was sitting and took a seat next to him.  
  
"I know this is hard for you."  
  
"It's really happening isn't it? In a few months there is going to be a kid that's half of me and I will always be refeured to as 'the father' for the rest of my life."  
  
"I know you can do it. You've saved the world before. I'm sure you can handle bottles and dippers."  
  
"This is so much more then any of the battles I have every fought."  
  
"I'll understand if you want to back out. I'm strong, I can do it on my own."  
  
Heero shook his head, "It's my kid as well. I'm not going to run from my mistake."  
  
He could feel her smile. "Do you remember that next morning?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You were so scared. You jumped out of the bed and started putting your pants on. You kept saying things like, 'that didn't happen. No way did that happen.'"  
  
"And you were too shocked to move. You just sat there with the blankets pulled up high almost in tears."  
  
Relena nodded, "I couldn't believe it really happened."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"You know why I was almost crying?" She asked, "Because I had wished for years that something like that would happen. But when it did it was nothing like my fantasy. In that dream, you were happy and so was I, plus, we could remember what happened."  
  
"Didn't work out that well did it?"  
  
"No, it didn't."  
  
"Come on, let's get going. Are you hungry?"  
  
She nodded, "Only if it's chicken soup though, that's all I can keep down."  
  
"Not chocolate covered sushi or something weird like that?"  
  
"God no!" She laughed  
  
"Alright, let's get you some soup."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
The phone started to ring. The chorus of tones from the numerous phones in the house filled the air. Heero looked up from his laptop. He watched Relena walk across the den and pick it up. He went back to his work, listening to the conversation with only mild interest.  
  
"Hello?. Oh! Hi!. You just got back huh?.. That's great, I'm glad to hear that.. Tonight? Um, yeah, I can do that.. Mind if I bring a date?. You might say that. Oh, you know him. Have to wait and see.. 6:30? Sounds great!. All right, see you then. Good bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and turned to Heero, a smile gracing her breaking out face, thanks to the hormone increase. "Guess who that was?"  
  
"The president asking if you want red or white roses in your congratulations bouquet." He said sarcastically. She had announced her pregnancy last week. Now the house looked like a flower shop; filled to the brim with bouquets from everyone.  
  
She laughed, "No, that was Noin. My brother and her just returned from assignment. They asked us over to dinner."  
  
Heero looked up, "How long have they been gone?"  
  
"Four months I guess."  
  
Relena was three months a long, so they didn't know yet. He stood and started to head for the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get my gun."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Might as well be prepared for when your brother tries to kill me."  
  
"What?"  
  
He stopped and faced her, "Think about it Relena. You're starting to show, it's not like we can hide this anyways. I might as well send him my head on a silver platter."  
  
"I'm sure if we explain-"  
  
"Explain what? That we aren't married, or dating, or truthfully even like each other, one night we fucked and guess what Zechs? You're going to be an uncle! That's going to go over real well."  
  
"It's not like that." She said quietly.  
  
"It is like that. Stop living in your fantasy Relena. That's what happened."  
  
"What do you want to do then? Move and change our names? We can't run away from this."  
  
"That's not a bad idea. In fact, fuck the we thing, why not just run off alone?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why don't you except that this happened and we can't change that?" She asked, fighting back tears.  
  
"You're the one not getting it. Zechs hates me! He's always waiting for me to do something wrong. Did you know that once he cornered me at one of your parties and told me that if I did anything to hurt you in anyway that he would hunt me down and kill me? And let's face it, on a scale of 1-10 on how to hurt you this is a 12!"  
  
"He'll understand, I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"Fine, we'll go, but I'm bringing my gun, and my bullet proof vest for that matter."  
  
"No we aren't going. Why would I want to go anywhere with a selfish bastard like you? You won't even face your fears!" She ran upstairs crying.  
  
Heero sighed. He collapsed into one of the den's chairs. He sat there for a few minutes with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked at his watch. It was nearly 5:00. Would that be enough time to make up with Relena in time to get to Zechs and Noin's? He factored in the half hour drive and decided it wasn't. He picked up the phone and pushed *69 on the keypad.  
  
It rang twice before Noin picked up. Heero was glad it wasn't Zechs, "Hi, Noin?. yeah, it's Heero. Yeah. Could we push the dinner back an hour? Something's come up.. You can? Alright, we'll see you then."  
  
He hung up the phone and grabbed the keys for his vet. It wouldn't be enough to just say sorry. He had to go all out, no mater how much he wished he could blow of Noin and Zechs and let Relena be mad at him. This would take roses, chocolates, and those saltine crackers she couldn't get enough of.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
They arrived at Noin and Zechs' right on time. They sat in the vet for a few seconds, trying to prepare themselves for what lay ahead.  
  
He looked over to her, "Ready?"  
  
She sighed, "I am if you are."  
  
He opened his door, closed it, and opened hers. He was still in the doghouse and was actually making an effort to please her. If worst came to worst at least that way she would defend him against Zechs' onslaught.  
  
They rang the doorbell and waited anxiously. They held hands for support against the offence there were about to face, and to make a seemingly futile attempt to look like they were together.  
  
Relena didn't try and hide her slightly protruding tummy. Her pants no longer fit her, and she wasn't about to ware a pair of Heero's faded old jeans, especially out to dinner. So instead she wore a long skirt and a blouse.  
  
Noin answered the door a few moments later. "Relena, it's so good to see you." She said, embracing her.  
  
"I know, it's been so long." Relena replied as they pulled apart.  
  
"And Heero." Noin said, acknowledging him. "How have you guys been?"  
  
"Well." Relena started, "All three of us are doing fine." She turned sideways and put her hand under her belly so that it was perfectly outlined.  
  
Noin covered up her mouth, "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, "Congratulations!" She hugged Relena again.  
  
Zechs came in from the backyard. He caught Noin's response, but not her reason. "What's all the excitement?" He asked.  
  
"Congratulations Millie, you're going to be an uncle!" Relena said excitedly.  
  
"What!?" Zechs was very aware that Relena wasn't seeing anyone, or at least she wasn't before they left four months ago. "Who. how?" He noticed Heero for the first time, "Is this your doing!?" He demanded.  
  
"Yeah." Heero said quietly.  
  
"And when did this all happen?"  
  
"Zechs, calm down." Noin cautioned.  
  
"When did this happen?" He asked again with the same angered tone.  
  
"Well you see, there was this party and well we got um. a little drunk." Relena managed.  
  
Zechs had heard enough. He moved Relena and Noin out of his way and grabbed Heero by his shirt collar.  
  
"Millardo stop it!" Relena yelled.  
  
"Go a head and hit me, I deserve it." Heero said, refusing to meet his eyes with Zechs.  
  
Zechs happily accepted Heero's offer. He landed the hardest punch he could muster. At the same time he released his shirt- sending Heero flying across the porch.  
  
"No!" Relena ran past Zechs and went to Heero's side, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"For you."  
  
"For Christ's sake Millardo don't you listen? It's not his fault; it's both of ours. You should be proud of him for not leaving me to handle this alone." She stood, right in front of Zechs, "If you are going to punish him, then you should do the same to me."  
  
This stopped Zechs. He glared at Relena for protecting him and went back outside to check on the barbeque.  
  
Noin rushed outside to them. Heero stood up by his self after Noin and Relena both offered to help. "I'm so sorry about that, you know how he is." She said with her hand on Relena's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we expected worst." Relena said truthfully.  
  
"Let's get you inside. I'll get you some ice."  
  
Heero wiped the trickle of blood from his lip, "That's not necessary." He said as Noin showed them both inside. 


	2. Painted Dreams

Chapter 2: Painted Dreams  
  
Quatre and Dorothy flew in from L-4 to visit Relena and Heero two months after the dinner incident. Although only 21, Quatre and Dorothy already had three children after only four years of marriage. Quatre was following in his father's footsteps by having a big family. He wasn't, however, following in his decision for multiple wives, even though it was still up held as a sign of wealth and power on their colony.   
  
The girls went maternity clothes and baby furniture shopping while the boys were left to paint the nursery. A soft blue had been chosen by Relena, the same day she found out it was a boy, for the room with a lamb and lion border to be put around the room at chair level.  
  
They started painting and trading stories. Heero was glad to have someone who understood what he was going through and who he could ask his questions to.   
  
"I think it's good that you are settling down." Quatre said an hour or two into the job.  
  
Heero stopped painting and looked over to him, "I'm not settling down."  
  
"Well you are going to stay with her right?"  
  
"I guess, until she finds someone else." He rolled the roller up and down again.   
  
"Who knows how long that might take."  
  
Heero stopped again, "What does that mean?"  
  
Quatre stopped, "It's not easy for a single mother to find someone, especially if she is living with a man. The responsibility usually out weighs any love."   
  
"Shit, I didn't think of that."  
  
"I think you two should just get married."  
  
"Like that would work."  
  
Quatre shrugged, "It might. A few of my sisters had arranged marriages, they are all really happy."   
  
"This is Relena and I. How much more different can you get? We would never agree on anything, a kid shouldn't have to listen to that."  
  
"You will still disagree if you aren't married." Quatre resumed painting. Heero followed a few moments later, his mind reeling from Quatre's suggestion. ****************************************************************************************** That night Heero had a dream, a terrible nightmare. Nightmares weren't uncommon for him, but they had never been like this. He flew up into a sitting position, "No!" He yelled. His breath was fast, he was perspiring heavily, and shaking like a dead leaf in the autumn wind.  
  
The light in the hall turned on. Relena appeared in his doorway. When she way how he looked she continued in. She sat down at the side of his bed, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It... it was... a dream a... horrible... dream." He said between heavy breaths.   
  
Relena rubbed his leg, "Shhh, it's alright now. It's all over."  
  
"It was so... real so... terrible."  
  
"Why don't you tell me what happened."  
  
Heero told her. He had been fighting OZ suits in Zero, not an uncommon scene for one of his dreams. Suddenly all the suits became her. It was like he was fighting a million Relena's. He couldn't bring his self to fight them, and they gained ground. He tried to make Zero stop, but it wouldn't, as if it wasn't responsible for the hallucination.   
  
Then he heard someone calling his name. he looked down to the ground to see the real Relena calling up at him. Before he could respond one of the enemy suits shot her. He could see her face as the beam approached her. He tried to save her, but it was to late. She was gone.  
  
Relena nodded, listening intently to every word. "What do you think it means?" She asked when he was done.  
  
"I don't believe that dreams have meanings."  
  
"I do. In fact a few nights before that party I dreamt that I was pregnant."   
  
"Well once I had a dream that I was an emu, you don't see me growing feathers do you?"  
  
She laughed, "I guess not."  
  
"Oh!" She said suddenly. She giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think we woke the baby up." She said.  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
"Do you want to feel him?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. He took his hand and laid it on her swollen belly.   
  
She moved it over to the side, where the baby was kicking. "Do you feel that?"  
  
He felt it. It was almost like some strange muscle spasm. He nodded.  
  
"He's saying, 'Hi daddy.'"  
  
He looked up at Relena, "Do you thin he can hear us?"  
  
"He can."  
  
"Hi." Heero said weakly, looking back down at her abdomen.  
  
"Ever think about what we've gotten ourselves into?" He said  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, do you ever think about what this kid's going to be like?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes, he's going to be smart, and handsome, and strong."  
  
"Yeah, and independent, opinionative, strong willed, rebellious."  
  
"And absolutely perfect." She smiled lovingly, caressing her abdomen.  
  
"It's so wild isn't it?" He said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"All of this, it's so... different."  
  
"And it will only get more so."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
Relena smiled, "Why don't I bring you up a glass of warm milk so you can try to get back to sleep?"   
  
He looked up at her. No one had ever gotten him warm milk before. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back."   
  
Right before she left though she turned to him again. he was still troubled by the dream, enough to let down his tough guy facade. She didn't like seeing him this way. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"  
  
Again he nodded slowly.   
  
She was amazed. She had never seen him like this. He had totally abandoned his perfect soldier mentality; he had let down his guard. He was just a little boy on the inside, never allowed to grow up due to his troubled childhood. She smiled warmly at him and went downstairs to get his milk, leaving Heero to think about his dream.  
  
Heero sat there; he tried to find the meaning in his dream, if there was some. He came up with three scenarios: he could never get away from her, she would die, the third scenario was the one that troubled him the most: that he loved her.   
  
That night Heero held Relena close to him, her back to his front. He subconsciously wrapped an arm around her abdomen, hugging his unborn child. He stayed that way all night long, his child like mind not allowing him to let go. ****************************************************************************************** Heero sipped his strong, black coffee in its heavy paper cup at a table, all alone, in the coffee shop. He showed no interest in the happenings or people around him. He stared at the newspaper on the table with only mild interest.   
  
Someone sat down at the table; he knew instantly who it was. "What do you want Duo?" He asked with out looking up.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Duo said cheerfully. He waved to a girl across the room.   
  
Heero quickly looked over to where he was waving, he glared at the pretty blond and went back to reading the paper.  
  
"What was that for? Now she will never come over and talk to you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know Heero if I didn't know you better I would think you were gay."  
  
This caught Heero's attention. He glared at Duo with a look that bore into his skull, "Why is that?"  
  
"When was the last time you had a date?"  
  
"I'm not interested in going on dates."  
  
"A batcher for life eh?" Duo said. He smiled slyly, "Or, do you have plans with Relena?"  
  
Heero threw back his head, he laughed as if what Duo said was the funniest joke he had ever heard, "That will be the day! Ask again when hell freezes over."  
  
"So then you are single?" Duo prodded, knowing the answer.  
  
"I swear to God, if you set me up on a blind date I will kill you." Heero glared at him even stronger then before.  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably, the glare was almost hurting his head. "Chill, I would never do that to you. I was just making sure. You know, just in case you have some mystery lady that none of us know about."   
  
"Yeah, I keep her in my closet."  
  
Duo laughed, "Slip her scraps under the door too I guess."  
  
"I'm not kidding Duo." He said firmly.  
  
Duo stopped laughing, "'Bout the chick in the closet?"  
  
"No, about killing you. If you set me up with any girl- no mater how hot she might be- I will make you eat my gun." He stood, taking his coffee and paper with him. He casually walked out of the bustling coffee shop and headed for his car, which he naturally parked in the very back so no one would ding it's perfectly smooth sides. ****************************************************************************************** It only took three days before Duo broke his word. Heero answered the door that Friday evening. He was expecting one of Relena's many friends. It surprised him to see Duo standing with a beautiful brunette and a goofy smile on his face.   
  
"Hey pal, I was in the neighborhood so I decided to introduce you to my friend Shayn." He said casually.  
  
Shayn extended her hand to Heero, "Hi there, I'm Shayn. Wow, you are much cuter then Duo said you were, I take it you are a lot cooler then he mentioned too."  
  
Heero didn't take Shayn's hand instead he pulled back his fist and planted it into Duo's face. The movement was too fast for Duo to catch, his face flew back, he stumbled and would of toppled to the ground if the porch wall didn't break his fall.   
  
"What was that for?" He asked, checking the inside of his mouth for bleeding. He wasn't amazed when he drew the two fingers back out covered in bright red blood.  
  
"I warned you about setting me up on a date."  
  
"You said nothing about regular dates, only blind ones, and you know Shayn, I just introduced you." Duo was furious, seeing that he had done nothing wrong and was only trying to help a friend. He tried to repay Heero for the wonderful dental work he had given him.  
  
Heero easily dodged Duo's arm. He grabbed hold of it and flipped Duo over on to his back. Duo groaned in pain as his back slammed on to the hard concrete.  
  
Shayn looked at Heero. Her eyes glistened with excitement. "That was so awesome! Could you show me how to do that?"  
  
Heero happily obliged, since it meant having the chance to flip Duo again, and again. He jerked Duo up to his feet. "Watch carefully." He turned to Duo, "Come at me again."  
  
"Gladly." Duo said as he tried to punch him for a second time. Again Heero grabbed his arm before it made contact. He pulled it down and through, taking Duo with it to the ground.  
  
"It's his momentum that carries out the movement. Just feel it, sense that it's there, and it's easy."   
  
Shayn nodded, showing complete understanding. "Hey Duo, be a doll and do something for me."  
  
"Hell no, I've had my required amount of flips for one day."  
  
Heero jerked him back up with incredible force. He faced him towards Shayn, "Try and hit her."  
  
Duo turned to Heero, "I don't have a problem hitting you, but I will not, I repeat I will NOT, hit the lady."   
  
"Duo shut up and hit me damn it!" Shayn said firmly.  
  
Heero smiled, he liked her.   
  
"Alright, but afterwards you can't be mad at me for ruining your face." He reluctantly brought back his arm. Again, he found his self on the ground.  
  
She looked at Heero, a broad smile on her face, waiting for his approval.   
  
"Very nice, next time though, don't pull so hard, let the movement complete itself. Want to try again?"  
  
"No!" Duo yelled, still on the ground.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Relena asked, appearing at the door. She saw Duo on the porch, "Oh my God Duo!" She rushed over and helped him up. "What on earth happened to you?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just a little marshal arts lesson."   
  
"Your bleeding, we need to get you some ice so you don't swell up like a balloon."  
  
Duo glared at Heero, "Thanks for helping man, leave the pregnant lady to it."   
  
Heero just shrugged.  
  
Shayn noticed the tension in the air and decided to break it up a bit. She extended her hand to Relena, "Hello, I'm Shayn." She said sweetly, even though she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing at- what she assumed to be- Heero's home.  
  
"Hello there, I'm Relena, I'm Heero's-"  
  
"Friend. My apartment burned down, I'm staying at Relena and her husband's house until I can find another." Heero said cutting off whatever Relena's so-called relation to him was going to be.  
  
Relena looked hurt, even though she would of said practically the same thing; she was still hurt that he didn't tell her the truth. She masked it quickly with a smile. "How rude of me to not ask you in, come, make yourself at home."  
  
"Actually Shayn and I are going out to dinner." He walked past her, brushing against her shoulder, and grabbed his jacket. He slung it over his shoulder and looked at Shayn, "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall." Shayn said happily. She took his arm and they walked down the long path through the huge front yard to where his car was parked. ****************************************************************************************** The kitchen table was covered in books Saturday morning. Heero came in quietly in his boxers and tank top. He had a late night with Shayn; they hit it off really well. He didn't come home until around two.   
  
Relena flipped though one of the books. She wrote something on a piece of paper. She was still in her pajamas as well. She had on a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of Heero's boxers. Heero had long since gotten over that Relena raided his clothes. Hers had stopped fitting long ago; he could stand sharing his with her.   
  
He walked past her and opened the refrigerator.   
  
Relena looked up, "I'm trying to find a name." he told him.  
  
"What do you have so far?" Heero put the orange juice back. He walked over to the table with his glass of juice.  
  
"What about Xavier James?"   
  
"Too rich."  
  
"Well then what name do you have in mind?"  
  
"Odin."  
  
"That's worst then Xavier James."  
  
He looked at her, showing no emotion.  
  
She decided to elaborate. "Heero, it's so old. Honestly, that is a name our fathers could of had."   
  
"He /was/ a father to me." Heero said in his same melancholy tone, only adding emphasis on the word 'was'. He calmly stood and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
/Now you've done it./ Relena cursed herself for not asking why before dismissing the name. She stood and went after him.   
  
The front door just closed, she hoped she could get to him before he drove off. She did. He was in his car, just about to go on a long drive when she climb into the passenger's side and closed the door.  
  
He didn't take his eyes off the house. "Get out." He told her sternly.  
  
"No, you need to learn to talk things out."  
  
Heero continued to stare straight ahead.  
  
"Heero I'm sorry. I wouldn't have said that if I knew." She paused, waiting for him to respond. The only sound was that of the idling engine. She finally gave up waiting for him. "How do you expect this to work if we can't talk?"  
  
"I don't expect this to work." Heero said flatly. He turned off the car and left Relena there, stunned.   
  
Relena struggled out of the car and followed him as he walked down towards the street. She ran up to him and cut him off.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Relena, I don't w-"  
  
"This isn't about what you want. It's always about what you want. I bend over backwards to make you happy, and what do you do in return? Screw pretty girls and leave me at home, that's what."  
  
"I didn't sleep with Shayn." He stepped to the side and walked past her. He opened the privet gate leading out to the rest of the track.   
  
"That isn't the point."  
  
Heero didn't answer her. He continued to walk away from her and the discussion.  
  
She cut him off again though, "Why don't you think it will work?"   
  
"We are completely different people, it can't work."  
  
"We can work that out, it's not like I'm asking the impossible."  
  
Heero began to loose his cool. "You are asking me the impossible. You put me in an impossible situation. You can't expect me to be some model parent after one night."   
  
This wasn't the answer Relena needed, "Oh that's right, it's only hard on you. Get a grip with reality! I'm the Foreign Minister to the whole colonies. Do you know how much respect I have lost because of this? I'm not moping around the house like you are. I shouldn't be the only one taking this in stride. I'm fucking pregnant with your child and you won't even give me the time of day. If anyone should be wanting to run it should be me, not you."   
  
"First you insult the only person who ever cared weather I lived or died, then you call me a coward?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I told you that, but how was I suppose to know? It's not like you go around telling everyone."  
  
"It's my past. I can tell who ever I damn please about it."  
  
"You tell no one anything. Oh boo-hoo you've been fighting since you were a kid. You're not the only one who had a hard childhood."  
  
"What would you know about hard? You grew up rich on earth, not exactly in the warpath. How would you know what it was like? I knew how to aim a gun before I could walk Relena. I killed a man when I was three! I was raised for the sole purpose of being an assassin, that's not something you go telling everyone."   
  
"Heero I-"  
  
"Yeah, your sorry. Well don't be. Don't pity poor me. It's true that no combat training could ever prepare me for Odin's death, but the last thing I need is pity. So sorry if I'm not being a good father, they skipped the chapters on caring and compassion." Heero turned again, this time heading back towards the house, trying to get away from her for the last time.  
  
Relena could feel eyes staring at her. She looked around; the little fight had grabbed the attention of the neighbors. She blushed with embarrassment and chased after Heero yet again, it was starting to get old, she intend on ending this.   
  
She cut him off before he could get back in to his car. She threw her arms around him and brought her lips to his. He stared at her with wide eyes as she kissed him.   
  
She pulled back, "Lesson one in caring and compassion: except apologies." ****************************************************************************************** "Relena what are we doing here?"  
  
Relena looked annoyed towards Heero as they made their way though the automatic doors of the baby store, "I told you, we are buying some clothes for the baby."  
  
"He's not even born and he already has more clothes then I do." Heero didn't hide the fact that he didn't want to be there. He already had to cancel plans with Shayn, his now steady girlfriend, to go on this little outing. He was eager to get it over with so they could go out.  
  
"Which reminds me; when we are done here we are going shopping for you."  
  
Confused, his look asked the unsaid question of why.  
  
"All you own are those dingy old jeans and those horrible tank tops. I want you to have some nice outfits for when you go out."   
  
She picked out a pair of tiny, blue, corduroy overalls, "How cute are these?" She asked in the high-pitched voice one naturally uses while looking at baby clothes.  
  
Heero ignored the overalls. He didn't take his eyes off of Relena, "I have plans with Shayn."  
  
"Which you canceled, come now, don't you want to look nice for her?"  
  
"I don't think there is anything wrong with my clothes."  
  
Relena stopped searching though the rack filled with petite outfits spangled with cho-cho trains and puppy dogs. "You have two pairs of jeans, the same two pairs you have had for nearly seven years."   
  
"They are good pants."  
  
"Look, I know you hate shopping, so please indulge me this once."  
  
"I'm not wearing them."  
  
"That's your choice."  
  
She selected another miniature ensemble with airplanes on them, "Aren't these to die for?"  
  
He shrugged his I-couldn't-care-less shrug, "What ever." He said unenthusiastically. ****************************************************************************************** After hours of shopping Heero and Relena stopped at a quaint, little restaurant for dinner before finally heading home. Heero had given up on doing something with Shayn. He trudged into the restaurant, looking at the floor. He silently protested his new ensemble, and hoped that no one he knew was at the restaurant.  
  
He couldn't believe what she picked out for him. She dressed him up in clothes that Quatre would buy in an instant, with out a second thought for the prices, which Heero thought were ridiculous. He couldn't complain about the prices though, Relena insisted that she paid for everything, something that he happily agreed too.  
  
They were shown to their table almost instantly. Seven months pregnant Relena struggled to sit in the seat, without help from Heero. She wished that she were taller so that the baby had more choices of where to grown besides out. An exhausted sign escaped her lips when she finally got into the seat. She picked up the menu and started the debate of what to order.   
  
"Hey Heero!" Heero shuddered with recognition of the voice. Instead of looking up and acknowledging Duo he buried his face deeper into the menu.   
  
Relena looked over. Her puffy face lit up with joy, "Duo, Hilde, it's been so long." She struggled to stand up to greet them.  
  
Hilde helped her up, "Oh Relena don't push yourself for our sake."  
  
"Nonsense, being pregnant is no excuse for being rude." She glared at Heero, who had no excuse for not greeting their friends.  
  
He looked up, his eyes asked what, for his ever-silent mouth.   
  
She shook her head and looked back to Duo and Hilde, "Lets have dinner together so we can catch up.   
  
There was no objection from Duo and Hilde. At this point Heero didn't care what they did. ****************************************************************************************** The whole dinner Duo was dying to talk to Heero alone. He took his chance when the girls wanted to stay and have a cup of de-caff.  
  
He put his arm around Hilde, pulling her close, and rubbed her shoulder, letting her know he wanted something. "Hey babe, Heero and I are going to slip away, you know, give you girls a chance to talk about how much you love us." He winked and slipped her his credit card, "Dinner's on me."   
  
"Since when are you a model for Vogue?" He asked Heero flat out. "You look like a fucking clone of Quatre."  
  
Heero stared vacantly at the fountain in front of the bench they were sitting on outside of the restaurant. "Relena got them for me."  
  
"You guys are getting pretty close, even buying each other clothes."  
  
"Didn't Shayn tell you that we have been going out for two months now?"  
  
"Nah, I'm not friends with Shayn. I met her at the grocery store and she agreed to meet you."  
  
Heero glared at him, he was discussed that he would do that to him. He wasn't going to say anything though; last thing he wanted was a fight over something that didn't mater.   
  
"Tell her about Relena?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Isn't she suspicious since she has never seen Relena's 'husband' at home?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not much for conversation are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Still living with Relena?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah, so he does know more then one word. I can't believe you are still with her after you have been with that Shayn girl for so long."  
  
Heero glared at him, "You were the one who told me to stay with her."  
  
"I told you not to leave her, not go pick out curtains and wardrobes."  
  
"We aren't, this is a one time thing. After she dragged me into all those shitty, expensive stores she better not expect me to get her something in return."   
  
Duo looked up at the sky, resting his head in his hands, "I bet you that she thinks she is doing you a favor. I saw how Hilde looked at your clothes; she digs them. Chicks like classy guys, and that outfit makes you pretty damn classy."  
  
"Shayn doesn't care about that stuff."  
  
"I wish I was betting for money, I would be rich by now." ****************************************************************************************** Hilde watched the guys leave the restaurant. She shook her head in disbelief. "Heero was the last person I ever expected to see in French Connection and Banana Republic."  
  
"So was he, you should of seen the fit he threw over the price of those Doc Marten shoes. He was acting like they were a million dollars, and he wasn't even the one paying for them." She laughed, "It was actually quite funny." She thought over the grueling trip, that she thought of as nerve-racking while it was going on, with good humor. She remembered how he called FCUK "FUCK" and how she had to literally drag him into Armani Exchange and Structure.  
  
"I admire you Relena, I could never get Duo into one of those stores and I'm engaged to the man."   
  
Relena nearly chocked on her de-caff, "Engaged?"  
  
Hilde got all bubbly. "Yes!" She put her left hand forward, showing Relena her ring.  
  
She took her hand in hers and looked at the diamond ring, "Oh Hilde, congratulations!"  
  
"You will never believe how he asked me, it was so sweet and romantic." ****************************************************************************************** "You rented a gondola and sang "I Do" by 98 degrees why rowing?" Heero was laughing so hard he could barely get the question out.  
  
"Then I knelt and proposed, right there in the middle of the lake." Duo said, finishing his story.  
  
"How did she keep a state face?"  
  
"Chicks eat up sappy romantic shit like that. She was crying and everything."  
  
"I never though you were much of a romantic."  
  
"I'm not, don't tell her I got the idea from a movie." He said with a wink.  
  
A thick layer of silence blanketed the air. Duo tried to close the void a few minutes later, "Would you look at us? Getting married and stuff. I was convinced that we were going to be batchers forever."   
  
"Yeah." Heero said with no enthusiasm, even though he agreed with Duo. He decided to point something out though, "I'm not marring Shayn."  
  
"Geeze lighten up! I never said you were, I was just saying-"  
  
"Heero!"  
  
They both looked up, to see Shayn and a group of friends in front of them. She turned to her friends as she ran towards Heero, "Go on with out me, I'll catch up."  
  
Heero smiled and stood, "Shayn." He said as she ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Someone has gone prep, I love it." She said as she fixed the collar of his new DKNY leather jacket.  
  
He was disappointed that she did care about what he looked like. He covered it up with a slight smile though. "I thought you might."   
  
Relena and Hilde came out of the restaurant a few minutes later. Relena waved as they made their way over, "Shayn, it's nice to see you again."   
  
"Hi Relena. My you're getting big." She said, rubbing her stomach.   
  
Relena lovingly placed a hand on her belly, "Yes, only two more months."  
  
"Say, what are you doing so far along with out your husband around to help you?" She said looking around for him.  
  
Relena and Heero's eyes met, as did Duo and Hilde's. "Oh, he's away on business tonight."  
  
"I guess Mr. Dorlain has to work quite a bit to afford that wonderful mansion you own."   
  
Relena decided it was about time to change the subject, "I'm having the shower in a few weeks and I would love it if you could come."  
  
Heero looked up suddenly. He shook his head at Relena. Relena noticed it and just shot him a glance back.  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't intrude." Shayn said sweetly, she was at Heero's side and hadn't seen his objection.  
  
"Nonsense, it will be wonderful."  
  
"But I don't know any of your friends, I would feel so out of place."  
  
"Come now, you know you want to come. I would love to get closer to you."  
  
"Alright, you win, when is it?"  
  
"The 26th of next month."  
  
"Oh shoot. I'm sorry, but I'll be away that day. I have some meeting in Paris I have to attend."  
  
Heero sighed with relief.   
  
Relena smiled, "I understand, we'll miss you."  
  
"Shayn hurry we're going to leave with out you!"  
  
Shayn looked over her shoulder at her friend. "I'll be right there Adriana!"   
  
She turned to Heero with two hands she gripped his jacket and pulled him to her, "Sorry babe but I gotta go before I'm left behind. Call me tomorrow, we can do something then."  
  
"'K."  
  
"Oh, the tall, dark, and silent type. Keep it up big boy." She teased him.  
  
The others looked away embarrassed, Heero didn't care and Shayn didn't notice.  
  
"Can I have something sweet before I go?"  
  
Heero brushed a stray strand away from her face before leaning over to kiss her.   
  
"Ummm, yummy." Shayn said with a smile.   
  
"Shayn!"  
  
She looked over to her friends. "Gotta jet. Bye babe." She kissed him quickly on the cheek before running over to her girlfriends.   
  
Heero turned to Relena after Shayn had left, "What did you do that for?"  
  
Relena didn't take her eyes off Hilde and only broke her conversation for an instant to answer, "Do what for?"  
  
"Invite Shayn to the shower."  
  
"Yes I know, that would be lovely at the shower- It was the polite thing to do." She replied in the same manner.   
  
"You know what the main gist of the conversation will be there."  
  
"I found these adorable plates with lions and-" She stopped and looked over to Heero. "She will find out sooner or later."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Oh Heero, don't go making a fuss, it doesn't mater, she can't go anyways. -Yes and lambs, they match the nursery perfectly."  
  
Heero let it pass, "Let's go home."  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful!- Can't you see I'm talking?"  
  
"I'm tired of being out and about."  
  
"Then go home, I'll get a ride with Hilde and Duo."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."   
  
Heero stormed away, seething with anger, yet determined not to show it. His anger was intensified with the last bit of conversation he heard. "I honestly don't know what Heero sees in that airhead." He was unwilling to fight in public, and decided to drive off his anger. First though, he had to make a quick stop at Relena's. Relena refused to get into his corvette now due to the safety of the baby. Heero was forced to drive her boat of a sedan around when ever he went somewhere with here. After a quick car change he was off for a two-hour drive though the winding country roads that were carved into the mountainsides of the Sank kingdom.   
  
Heero pulled his car into the driveway late that night. He slipped in the front door and quietly closed it behind him, thinking that Relena was asleep. he turned around, and to his surprise, saw Relena sitting on the couch.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
Relena looked up from her novel. She stood and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face up against his chest, deeply inhaling the department store sent that still permeated his clothes. "Oh Heero, I was so afraid that you left." She cried.  
  
Heero was absolutely confused, "Huh?" He asked.  
  
"When I got home and you weren't here... there was no note, your car was gone, I thought you left."  
  
"I just went for a drive."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I was so rude to you, I'm so sorry."  
  
Heero reluctantly put his arms stiffly around her waist, trying to comfort her. He still didn't understand her sudden flood of emotions, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Shayn's a nice girl, she really is. I just can't stand the secretary, I should of thought before I spoke."  
  
"I said don't worry about it." He said with less compassion.   
  
She pulled away from him, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She smiled and without thinking blurted, "Oh Heero, I love you."  
  
Heero froze. He couldn't say anything in return. He couldn't return the phrase, or even a thank you.   
  
She noticed his discomfort and instantly noticed her mistake. She dropped her arms and looked to the floor with embarrassment. "I...uh... sorry."  
  
"It's... okay." Heero mumbled.  
  
"I'm um... I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She walked away from him, her head low. She wished that he had answered her. She didn't care how; just any answer would of done.   
  
Heero knew what she wanted him to say. He also knew, however, that those three words, could not truthfully come from his mouth. He felt like perhaps he should be ashamed that he couldn't return the feeling, but he let the notion pass. No, he told her that he didn't love her and that wouldn't change. She knew, it was her fault for bringing it up.   
  
He stood in the foyer, waiting for the light in Relena's room to go off. Once it did he retired to his room. Unable to sleep he hacked into the USUN's mainframe, and played around. It was all just for fun, and to get his mind off of those three damn words; those three small words that he couldn't form, even if he wanted to. He was taught to be unloving, a trait that he couldn't shake. 


	3. I love to love you baby

Note: The breaks I used to separate the scenes didn't show up in the first two chapters. I'm sorry that this caused some confusion. I fixed this problem for chapter three and will go through and fix the other chapters as well.  
  
Chapter Three: I love to love you baby  
  
Needless to say, the next morning was smothered with an awkward air. Both Heero and Relena ate in silence, fearing conversation. Soon though, Relena couldn't take it any more. "I'll be on L-1 today." She said.  
  
"Hum." Heero grunted in acknowledgement.   
  
"I'll be gone for three days."  
  
Heero didn't respond this time, the tension in the air intensified.  
  
"I don't want to leave on bad terms."  
  
"We aren't on bad terms."  
  
"Heero, I feel absolutely terrible about last night."  
  
The subject was getting stale to Heero, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I never should have said that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you don't bring it up ever again." He replied bitterly.  
  
Relena didn't know if she should be happy for his forgiveness, or upset about his comment. Before she could utter another word, though, Heero stood. He mumbled about how he had to go to work, and that she had a good trip. ************************************************************************************** For the entire time Relena was on colony L-1C285 at the general colony summit she couldn't get her mind off of Heero. She could barely concentrate on her speech, and stammered through the whole thing. She didn't even bother paying attention to the other speakers and topics. She drifted around the three long days in a daze. They were the longest, hardest three days of her life.   
  
/It's good I'm thinking about this. If I'm spending so much time on the subject then Heero must be too. Yes! Then when I return he will tell me how sorry he is. Oh, then everything will be fine again./  
  
She sighed sadly, /Stop being so optimistic. Heero is going to be in the same selfish mood he's always in. He's probably glad you are gone. I bet he's having that- that little tramp over every night. What did I ever see in that bastard? Some way to bring someone who doesn't care about you into your life, real smart Relena./  
  
The internal battle evolved and moved in that pattern. She went back and forth like a ping-pong ball the whole time. If Heero and her were closer she would of called. She promised not to bring it up again, and she thought that maybe, just maybe she needed some time away from him- the reluctant father of their unborn child.  
  
She just happened to return in the latter of the moods. The flight was horrible, the trip was a disaster, and all she wanted was to be pampered and held. She trudged into the house, her chauffer bringing in her luggage behind her. She went into Heero's room and collapsed on his bed.   
  
Heero didn't look up from the computer program he was designing. "How was the trip?"  
  
"Awful." She replied and waited for him to ask why, or at least offer some sympathy.   
  
She sat up and looked over to him, "No, 'Sorry the trip went bad.' or 'Why don't you go rest.'?"  
  
Heero glanced over to her, "What's your problem?"  
  
She laughed, and smiled malignantly, "Oh how did I know you would be like this?"  
  
"Hey don't go taking your problems out on me, I didn't do anything."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, get out. Out of my home, out of my country, out of my life. I can't stand you right now."  
  
"You're kicking me out?"  
  
"Damn right I am." She stood and went over to the door, "I want you gone."  
  
Heero grabbed his jacket and left without fighting her decision.   
  
Relena laughed bitterly. "Good."  
  
Heero turned back, confused.   
  
"You son of a bitch! I can't believe I haven't done this yet. Good riddance is what I say. Good riddance!"  
  
Heero turned away; he walked down the stairs with Relena's cynical laughing ringing in his ears.  
  
A shower of his new clothes flowed when he reached the hall. He noticed that none of his old clothes made it to the floor, nor did he bother to ask for them. He was luckily able to catch his laptop, which she also threw down, and his cell phone before they broke on the hard marble floor.  
  
With all his positions in his arms he grabbed his keys and left, slamming the door behind him. *************************************************************************************** Where should he go? Heero asked his self again and again as he drove around aimlessly. Shayn's was out of the question. He didn't want to explain why Relena had booted him, or worst, why he was living there in the first place. Duo's was out as well, he didn't need Duo's childish suggestions. He needed some one who could understand, who knew what it was like. He dare not go to Zechs and Noin's. Never would he confess his defeat to Zechs, nor was he prepared to take the beating that undoubtfully waited there for him. He suddenly realized the perfect solution. He made a U turn and headed for the Newport Spaceport.   
  
Heero was surprised to see Quatre answer his own door. Quatre was surprised to see Heero standing at it at two in the morning.  
  
"Since when do you answer your own door?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake the butler. Come in."  
  
Heero entered and sat in the parlor. "Sorry for waking you."  
  
"We were already awake."  
  
Dorothy came down stairs in her velvet bathrobe. "Heero Yuy, I thought I heard your voice."  
  
"Hi Dorothy."  
  
"I absolutely must here this, but first, could I get you something to drink? Some tea perhaps"  
  
"Got any coke?"  
  
"Um... I don't know. Let me check." She looked over to Quatre, "Tea?"  
  
"Yes please, if you don't mind.  
  
"I don't." She left the parlor and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Quatre look a seat in the large, over stuffed, swade armchair across from the couch. "This must be important if you are here at this hour."  
  
"Relena kicked me out." Heero said quietly, looked down at the floor.  
  
"I never thought I would hear those words come fro you."  
  
"She got all mad at me for no reason, called me a bastard and a son of a bitch and kicked me out." Heero said. He too was astonished about what happened.  
  
"I can't blame her."  
  
Heero looked up at him.  
  
"Hear me out. She's pregnant Heero. Her emotions are up ten fold." She looked up, Dorothy was still getting Heero's drink. He leaned forward and lowered his voice, "When Dorothy was pregnant with the twins she nearly bit my head off one night after I worked late. She screamed at me for almost a full hour, she accused me of having an affair and all sorts of unfounded claims."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She kicked me out, I had to spend the night in a hotel."  
  
"You aren't telling that old story are you?" Dorothy asked. She handed Heero his coke in a crystal glass and a cup of steaming tea to Quatre. She held the other cup in her hand, sipping the fragment herbal tea.  
  
Quatre smiled sheepishly, "You caught me."  
  
"You know I hate it when you tell that story." She said sitting on the arm of his chair.  
  
"It's a perfect example of how awful you women can be when you are pregnant."  
  
"Well, I guess it's to late now." She turned to Heero, "I did get a new Tiffany's necklace out of the deal, so I'm not complaining."  
  
"I doubt jewelry will change Relena's mind."  
  
"Oh you our thing, she kicked you out didn't she?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Dorothy went over and sat down beside Heero. "Tomorrow she will be begging you to come back."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up, come now, I'll fix you a room."  
  
"That's not necessary."  
  
"No need to stay in a hotel when we have room here. I'll go prepare a room right now."  
  
"She's changed." Heero remarked after she climbed the stairs.  
  
"She's still the same lovable Dorothy she's always been." Quatre said with a smile.  
  
His smile bent into a more serious expression, "Right now Relena needs love. She is confused and upset. She needs to know that there is someone there to care for her. Unfortunately for you, you are that person Heero."  
  
"I don't love her. She knows I don't love her."  
  
"Even so, you have to make her think that you love her, or at least that you are there for support."  
  
Heero rested his forehead in his palms and stared at the Persian rug beneath his feet, "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked his self out loud. ******************************************************************************************* Heero gave Relena two days to calm down- and two days to prepare his self for what lay ahead. Heero wasn't much for kids, but Quatre's children didn't care about that. "Mr. Heewo pay with us!" The three-year-old twins, Sylvia and Rasid chanted as they jumped on his bed.  
  
Heero stared at his computer, and tried to ignore the shaking they were causing as he sat on the bed, trying to get some work done.   
  
Dorothy came to his door caring Maria, the baby. She giggled, "Looks like someone's popular."  
  
"Mommy!" Sylvia called. Her brother and her jumped off the bed and ran to her, "Mommy make Mr. Heewo pay with us." They pleaded.  
  
"I can't /make/ him play with you." She told them as they clung to her legs.  
  
"Alright, I'll play with you." Heero closed his laptop.  
  
"Yea!" The two toddlers ran over to him.  
  
"I wanna pay hide-n-go-sink." Sylvia said, her two blond pig-tales bounced as she jumped up in front of Heero.  
  
"No, pay hungy hippos."  
  
"Hide-n-go-sink!"  
  
"Hungy hippos!" The children fought back and forth.  
  
Heero looked up at Dorothy for an idea of what to do.  
  
Dorothy shrugged, "Sorry, but you can use the practice."  
  
She turned her attention to the toddlers who were now hanging on his arms. "Sylvia, Rasid, play nice."  
  
"Okay mommy." Hey said in unison.  
  
She mouthed, "Thank you," to Heero and walked out of the room.  
  
If it weren't for Quatre and Dorothy's rambunctious offspring, he probably would of stayed longer. After a weekend filled with tag, candy land, and dozens of other games, Heero couldn't take it any more. After one last set of piggyback rides around the house, he thanked Quatre and Dorothy and left, dreading what lay ahead. ****************************************************************************************** The first thing Heero did when he arrived back on earth was find a florist. He bought every white rose with pink tips there were and headed back to Relena's. Once there he stood on the front step, holding the three-dozen roses, and though about what he was going to say. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.  
  
Relena answered. She looked surprised to see him. "Heero." She exclaimed.  
  
"Relena..." He started again after a short pause, "I'm... sorry. I'm sorry for being such an asshole." He handed her the roses.  
  
She smiled and moved away from the doorway, giving him room to pass. ********************************************************************************************* "Mail call!" The manager of the circus called out. He started picking up the letters and packages, reading the names. Catherine wasn't even paying attention. She lost her family when she was a child, and had hardly any friends outside the circus. She continued to feed the animals as everyone received their mail.  
  
Trowa walked over to her in his street clothes. There was an envelope in his hand, "Cathy, you got some mail."  
  
She looked up, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She stood, "Who could it be from?" She snatched the letter from his hands and looked at it, "It's from Relena Dorlian." She said astonished, "What would the Vise Foreign Minister be writing to me for?"  
  
Trowa shrugged his shoulders.  
  
She opened the letter and gasped, "Oh my God!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She looked at Trowa, "It's an invitation for a baby shower."  
  
"A baby shower?"  
  
"Care to guess the last name of the baby?" She said with a sly smile. ***************************************************************************************** Sally entered the apartment she shared with Wu Fei on the Perventer base in Eastern Asia. Wu Fei was already eating dinner at the table. He looked up, "You know I hate making dinner."  
  
"Oh don't whine. Une had the biggest fit about some technicality."  
  
"Sounds like her."  
  
She served herself a plate of macaroni and cheese and sat at the table. "I wouldn't exactly call this making dinner." She said.   
  
"I told you; I hate making dinner."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled as she looked through the mail. Bill, bill, junk, bill, Preventer newsletter, - "Hello." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got a letter from Relena. We haven't spoken in over a year."  
  
"We saw her at that party seven or eight months back."  
  
"I forgot about that." She opened the card. A fifty-dollar bill fell out. She picked up the bill and read the card out loud. 'You are invited to attend Miss. Relena Dorlian and baby boy's baby shower.'" She exclaimed and looked up at Wu Fei.   
  
"Let me see that." Wu Fei reached across the table, grabbing the card.  
  
"'PS: Wu Fei, looks like you won our bet. Heero.' That son of a bitch!" He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked at Sally, "He knocked up Relena, so hand over my money woman." ******************************************************************************************* Quatre came down the stairs. He went over to Dorothy who was sitting in a chair in the parlor. He stood behind the chair and wrapped his arms around her. "The kids are asleep." He said.  
  
"Um-hum."  
  
He started kissing her shoulder, "I said the kids are asleep."  
  
"Hold on, I'm reading this."  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I love your shoulders?"  
  
"Hum, it's a baby shower invitation from Relena. Wow, she's having it late."  
  
"She is isn't she? I hear that Trowa is going along with Catharine."  
  
"Doesn't he know that only women are invited to baby showers?"  
  
"He just wants to see it with his own eyes, I don't blame him. Maybe I'll make an appearance as well."   
  
"You know that you boys can't stay."  
  
"I know, we'll entertain Heero while you girls play those silly games."  
  
"Make sure you ask Relena if it's okay."  
  
"I'll do that tomorrow." He said in between kisses. He moved from her shoulder up to her neck.  
  
She giggled. "Oh that tickles. I know what you want, and your too late, you're already getting it." She said playfully.  
  
He stopped and went around the chair. He knelt by the arm, "You mean-"  
  
She looked at him, "Ready for number four?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her, "I love you." He kissed her stomach, "And you too."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"This is defiantly reason for celebration." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs, laughing all the way. "Break out the Perrier Winston we're having a baby!" He said to the butler as he spun Dorothy around in his arms. ******************************************************************************************** "Relena called me today." Hilde said while Duo and her were making dinner.  
  
"Yeah? What about?" Duo said over the sound of the knife hitting the vegetables.   
  
"She said that some of the guys want to come to the shower."  
  
"Who are some?"  
  
"You know; Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei."  
  
"Oh, that some. Gunna let them come?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell them they can't."  
  
"I'm catching your drift."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Sure: go out with the guys for a few hours while the shower's happening."   
  
"Pretty sharp."  
  
Due twirled the knife around in his hand and gave the carrots one last chop, "I'm the God of sharp."  
  
"Sharp objects you mean, your going to cut yourself one day." She said shaking her head.  
  
Duo pretended like he didn't hear her, he threw the knife in the air and caught it. He looked over to Hilde, "Veggies are ready." *********************************************************************************************** The guests were still arriving for the baby shower. Duo and Heero stood back in the corner, waiting for the other pilots to come. "Thought you weren't going to wear those clothes." Duo said, realizing that Heero was still in the department store clothes.  
  
"Relena burned my others."  
  
"She did what!?"  
  
"After she kicked me out, she got so mad at me that she burned them."  
  
"Ouch that's harsh."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Relena came over to them in her maternity dress. She took a hold of Heero's hand, "Come greet the guests with me."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"No excuses." She teased, dragging him over to the door.  
  
They got to the door just in time to greet Wu Fei and Sally. Wu Fei's eyes went wide when he saw Heero and Relena standing there. Sally and Relena began talking. Wu Fei put his hand on Heero's shoulder, "You've really done it this time Yuy." He spotted Duo in the corner and retreated there.  
  
Trowa was the next pilot to come. He too headed to the back corner of Hilde's place. They watched silently at the flood of women coming in, and poor Heero stuck in the middle of it.  
  
Ten minutes or so later Quatre and Dorothy showed up, causing a big commotion. Relena was the first in a long line to hug Dorothy, "Congratulations Dorothy, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.  
  
"What's with Dorothy?" Wu Fei asked.  
  
"She's pregnant." Trowa said.  
  
"Wha-again!?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Trowa looked at Quatre who was standing proudly beside Dorothy, "Quatre's really happy."  
  
"I would be too if I got that much action."  
  
Wu Fei and Trowa laughed at Duo's comment. Quatre looked over and headed for the bunch.  
  
"Well since everyone's here, we better the get party under way. All this estrogen's making me sick." Duo said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
The three met Quatre half way across the living room. After a round of back pats and way-to-goes they grabbed Heero and made a break for it. ******************************************************************************************** "Go! Go!"  
  
"No! No!"  
  
The boys yelled over each other as they watched the football game on one of the many TVs in the bar.  
  
"Yes!" Duo yelled, high-fiving Wu Fei.   
  
Heero, Quatre, and Trowa moaned and booed as Duo and Wu Fei's team did their victory dance in the end zone.  
  
Heero's phone rang. He could hardly hear it over Duo and Wu Fei's celebration. He motioned for everyone to quiet down as he answered the call. They didn't see him, but quieted down anyways, to watch the game.   
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
"Heero? It's Sally."  
  
"Sally? What's wrong?"  
  
The boys stopped watching the game and looked over at Heero.  
  
"Relena started to have contractions. They are still far a part, but are getting closer. It's probably just false labor, but she's still asking for you."  
  
"I'll be right there." He closed his phone and put it back in his back pocket.  
  
He could feel his friend's eyes boring into him. He looked up at them, "Relena's going into labor." He said quietly. Without another word he left the table.   
  
The boys looked at each other, "Wooo! Way to go Heero!" Duo called.  
  
"Right on man." Wu Fei added.  
  
"Good luck." Quatre mumbled.   
  
Trowa looked up at the game, his eyes grew wide as the team made it closer to the end zone, "Yes... Yes!"  
  
Quatre looked up, "Go! Go!" And the cycle of calls continued. ****************************************************************************************** Hilde answered the door. "Heero, thank God you're here."  
  
"What's wrong? Is she okay?"  
  
Hilde shook her head, "Her water broke about five minutes ago, and the contractions are getting stronger." She started to lead him into the den.  
  
Heero stopped, "It's to early, she's still a month early."  
  
She gave a little laugh, "Tell that to the baby."  
  
They continued to the den. Relena was lying on the couch with Dorothy, Noin, and Sally to comfort her. She looked up, "Heero." She panted.  
  
"Relena, what are you still doing here? We need to get you to the hospital."  
  
"She wouldn't leave until you came." Sally said.  
  
"I'm here, let's go."  
  
She grimaced.  
  
Dorothy winced as Relena squeezed her hand. She turned to Heero, "Contraction." She mouthed.   
  
For the first time since Heero had moved in with Relena he was able to drive fast, and recklessly. The wheels of the large Mercedes squealed as he took the turn at 87 miles per hour. He had a mission: to get to the hospital. He weaved in and out of traffic. He cut off an Expedition, accelerated past a Nissan before cutting it off, and flew across to the other lane, nearly clipping a Mustang. He was very accurate in his movements however, and never once got so much as a ding or scratch on the polished, white sheet metal.   
  
Heero pulled the car in front of the hospital. After it squealed to a stop, he cut the engine, and helped Dorothy walk Relena inside, too the nearest wheel chair. ****************************************************************************************** Heero stared at the diagrams in the hospital room anxiously. Relena was on the bed with Dorothy sitting at her side. They had been there for a few hours already. It seemed like he didn't want to be there.  
  
A doctor came in to check on Relena. On his way out Heero pulled him a side, "How much longer?"  
  
"Still a few more hours Mr. Yuy."  
  
Heero looked up at Relena, "I'll be back." He said as he left the room.  
  
"Where's he going? He can't go! He's not supposed to go. Stop him from going." Relena rambled.   
  
Dorothy got up, out of the plastic hospital chair, and followed him out of the room. "Heero!" She called out.  
  
Heero stopped and turned.  
  
"You better have a good reason for leaving Relena like this."  
  
"I have to do something."  
  
"I need to tell Relena something, and I doubt that will cut it."  
  
"Tell her I'll be back." He turned and headed for the stairs. ****************************************************************************************** He did return. An hour later he reappeared in the hospital room. Dorothy let out an audible sigh of relief.   
  
Relena looked wearily to him, "Where did you go?"  
  
"I had to do something."  
  
"You weren't supposed to go."  
  
"I didn't miss anything did I?"  
  
"Not the main advent."  
  
"So no harm done."  
  
"Don't do it again okay?"  
  
"'K."  
  
He was silent for a moment. Relena could tell that he wanted to say something though, and didn't push it. "Um... I've got something to ask you." He mumbled.  
  
Relena grimaced, "Contraction! Contraction!" She yelled before Heero could get out his question.  
  
Heero went over to her and took her hand. She squeezed it hard and long as Heero looked on helplessly. "Shouldn't they give you something for that?"  
  
"Already did."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
Before Relena could answer another contraction came.   
  
The nurse in the room came over and checked on her. "This baby is coming now." She told them. She ran out to get the doctor.  
  
Heero looked at Relena, and Relena at him. The room became a bustle of confusion; at least that is how Heero saw it.   
  
"Alright, I need you to push." The doctor said.  
  
Relena pushed. She looked up at Heero with an angered look, "You bastard, how could you do this to me!?" She yelled at him.  
  
"Alright another push."  
  
"Come on Relena push." Heero instructed. He hardly flinched at how hard she squeezed his hand, and continued to try and help.   
  
"They should castrate you, you fucking bastard!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Dorothy was still in the room, on the other side of Relena. She laughed, "I'll have to remember that one for the next time around."  
  
Heero looked at her. His look yelled, "You just had to say something didn't you?" He looked down at Relena, not letting her insults get to him, "Come on, your doing fine." He said, not sounding too convincing.  
  
The doctor looked up, "The head is out. Only one more push."  
  
"One more." Heero said as Relena squinted and pushed. She panted and laid back as the sounds of a crying baby filled the room.   
  
"You did it Miss. Relena!" Dorothy exclaimed.  
  
Heero was staring, wide eyed, at the slimy baby in the doctor's hands. He was unable to say anything about the miracle he had just witnessed.   
  
The doctor brought the infant, bundled in a soft blue blanket over to Relena, "Congratulations, he's a beautiful baby boy."   
  
It took Heero a while to regain his voice. For a few minutes he could do nothing but watch Relena lovingly hold the child in her arms. "Dorothy could you please give us some time alone?" He asked.  
  
"Certainly." She winked at Heero and left the room with her graceful air.  
  
"I um... I have to ask you something." He stammered.  
  
Relena looked up, "Yes?"  
  
He pulled a small velvet covered box out of his back pocket.  
  
"You're going to ask Shayn to marry you." Relena said, almost sadly, "If you are asking me if it's okay, it is. I can raise him on my own. I only-"  
  
"I called her when I left-"  
  
"So you all ready asked her? Oh Heero congrad-"  
  
Heero bent over and kissed Relena, cutting her off again. She didn't refuse the kiss, although she was greatly surprised. Heero pulled back, "I called her when I left to break up with her. The ring is for you."  
  
Relena gasped. Her eyes glistened with moisture, "Heero, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I thought you didn't think this would work."  
  
"I have never been happier then the past months I've been with you."  
  
"Oh Heero." A tear rolled down her sweat-slicked face.  
  
Heero swept it away with his hand, "Is that a yes?"   
  
She nodded, "That's a yes."  
  
He smiled as he brushed a wet strand of hair from her face. He leaned and kissed her again. "Am I gunna have to get rid of my car?" Heero asked, pulling away slightly.  
  
Relena giggled, "I'm sure we can work something out." She said as he leaned in again.  
  
A nurse with a clipboard came over to them, "Do you have a name?" She asked cheerily.  
  
Heero straightened and faced her, "Yeah. First name Xavi-"  
  
"No."  
  
Heero turned to face Relena. "No, his name is Odin Xavier Yuy." She looked up at Heero with a smile, "After his grandfather." She said, choked with emotion.   
  
He smiled warmly. He got on his knee by her bed and took the diamond ring out of the box and slipped it on to her finger. Over the gurgling of his new infant son he allowed the dreaded words to flow from his mouth, almost as if they were natural to him.  
  
"I love you... both of you." 


End file.
